Saturn's Forgotten Guardian
by Black Dragon Wave Master
Summary: "I was unprepared and paid for it. Because of that I wasn't the only one effected. But now I'm ready and one way or another only one of us will walk away alive," said Hiei through clenched teeth.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Sailor Moon.**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

'_Telepathy_'

**Before reading the actual story I'd like to say one thing. I'd like to thank my great new friend, Moi Fah. When I first started talking to her I was unsure about trying this but she was supportive of my idea and so I went with it. She has also agreed to help me with any information as well. This is dedicated to her. Also, go read her stories, especially if you like HieixHotaru XD.**

**Chapter 1**

It was dark. The only sources of any light were coming from dimly lit candles that were scattered around the room and the quick flashes of light from the storm outside. When the lightening flashed and lit up more of the room there was evidence of a struggle. Furniture was broken and tossed in random directions. Books were knocked off of selves and paper was scattered as well. Upon closer inspection there were also bloodstains. In the corner of the room there was a body. It at first strained to move but was able to pick itself up. As it limped closer towards the center of the room it had to use its weapon for support. When it reached its destination it carefully knelt down and picked up a discarded item. It was a gray scarf that had a white rose attached to it. Clenching it tightly in its hand it made its way towards a door. However it fell against the wall next to it and turned to lean against it with its back. Another bolt of lightening flashed and lit the room once again, revealing the fallen warriors identity. He had black spiky hair with blue highlights and a white star shape. There was also a third eye in the center of his forehead.

"Damn!"

Hiei slid down the wall while clenching the right side of his stomach. After dropping the scarf to his left he pressed his hand heavily over the wound. Blood slowly seeped from around his hand and he clenched his teeth to bite back the pain. Little by little it splashed on the floor, forming a small pool. Sweat mixed with his blood ran down the left side of his head and he fought to keep his vision from becoming blurry. Hiei tried to stand by using the wall behind him and his sword for support but was unsuccessful and fell down. Cursing mentally for being too careless his vision started to darken and the last thought that crossed his mind was, "Hotaru… I'm sorry…'

**A Few Months Earlier**

Hiei stood on a rooftop and watched as people went about their daily lives. He studied them mostly out of boredom as he waited for Kurama. None of them truly caught his interest and he let out an aggravated sigh. Hiei hated being restricted here more then anything. But there were a few good things about it. Namely he got to keep an eye on his sister. Although it did bother him how much Kuwabara was around her even though he knew she was in good hands, as much as he hated to admit it. Hiei was brought out of his thoughts when he sensed Kurama's energy. Looking to the other side of the road he saw him entering the park. With seamless effort Hiei leapt across and landed on a tree branch. Kurama stopped by the tree and waited for Hiei to jump down.

"It's about time fox."

"My apologizes, Hiei. But I do have other things to do," Kurama said with a smile.

Dropping down next to him when no one was looking Hiei merely grunted in response. The two started to walk and remained quiet as they moved past other people. On the outside it appeared as if they were just enjoying a walk together. But that wasn't the case.

_'So what's this mission about?'_ Hiei asked.

_'Well it's not anything that should be too difficult. A couple of demons slipped through the barrier a few days ago. It seems like they're targeting teen girls.'_

Snorting in disgust Hiei waited for Kurama to continue.

_'When the two entered the Human world they split up, which isn't very helpful for us. To try and stop them as quickly as possible Yusuke and Kuwabara are searching the areas near their school where some of the cases for missing girls have popped up. We're to go after the other demon which actually has been targeting this area,'_ Kurama explained.

"Is this all?" Hiei asked.

"Pretty much I'm afraid. Am I taking you away from something?" Kurama asked with a smile.

With a low growl Hiei started to walk ahead of him only to pause briefly. When he stopped it felt like time itself stopped. Sensing something he looked around for the source but couldn't find it. It was almost as if it wanted to be found but was being blocked and just like that it passed, whatever it was, and everything went back to normal. Kurama saw the puzzled look on his friends face placed a hand on his shoulder once he was next to him again.

"Is something the matter?" Kurama asked.

Shrugging his hand off Hiei continued on while muttering, "It's nothing." Once the two went their separate ways Hiei went back into the park where he had felt that strange feeling. It for some reason felt familiar while at the same time it remained a mystery. When he reached the spot where he had felt it there were fewer people around. Looking around he waited to see if the feeling would return. It did not. Walking over to an unoccupied bench Hiei sat down to think. Leaning back and crossing his arms he watched as people went every which way. A few cast him a curious glance but a well-placed glare sent them on their way. Just before Hiei got up to leave a little girl stopped in front of him. The girl had bright pink hair and red eyes. She wore a school uniform that Hiei didn't recognize. Behind her was another girl. She appeared to be around fourteen with dark purple hair, purple eyes, wore a black shirt with a gray-checkered scarf with a white rose at the knot around her neck and black pants. Something seemed to be bothering the older girl and Hiei cast them both a glare.

"What's your problem Spiky? You've been sitting there for a while just watching people like you're going to do something," the little girl said in a challenging tone.

"Chibiusa! Please don't be rude. We don't know him."

Hiei watched the two for a moment. The little girl, now identified as Chibiusa, continued to look him up and down as if she were trying to size him up. With an irritated growl Hiei stood and pushed his way past them. The little girl yelled for him to stop and ran in front of him.

"Move little girl. You're in my way."

"Not until you answer my question! You seem awfully suspicious."

"Chibiusa, please let's just go," the other girl pleaded.

Hiei glanced at her in the corner of his eye. Before he had just taken a quick look but this time his gaze stayed. There was something there but he wasn't sure what. As he thought about it he could feel the feeling from before returning. Confused he continued to think about it while the little girl tried to get his attention again. After a moment he realized that the girl had moved and was starting to drag her reluctant friend away.

"I'm sorry if we bothered you. We'll be on our way now," she said.

"AWW! But I'm not done questioning him yet Hotaru!" Chibiusa whined.

Hiei watched as they disappeared from his view. The older girls name replaying in his head and the meaning as to what it meant to him flowed through his mind. Shaking his head and pushing the thoughts aside he turned and walked away.

Once Hotaru had successfully dragged Chibiusa away she let her go. Chibiusa pouted angrily as she crossed her arms.

"Why did you do that Hotaru? I wasn't finished."

"But he seemed really annoyed. Plus you were being really rude."

"Rude? He was the one watching people. I was just trying to expose him for what he is," Chibiusa said with a huff as she turned her back to Hotaru.

Hotaru tilted her head to the side slightly with a confused expression. Peeking over her shoulder Chibiusa saw her face and let a sigh escape before turning to face her fully.

"Remember those cases of disappearances that have been happening around here lately? Well I think he might be the culprit," explained Chibiusa.

Horaru's shoulders slumped slightly. She knew that Chibiusa had been trying to solve these cases, saying that it had to involve the youma. But so far they hadn't had any luck in finding any trace of them. Now it just seemed like she was reaching for anything.

"What makes you think that he has anything to do with those disappearances?" Hotaru asked.

"Did you not see him! He was practically screaming that he was suspicious! What more prove do you need?"

"You can't just go around accusing people Chibiusa," Hotaru said as she slumped her shoulders.

Chibiusa let out a huff and the two made their way home. They first stopped by Usagi's home and then Hotaru walked home alone. By the time that she reached her house it was dark out. Unbeknownst to her however she wasn't alone. A little ways off a tall figure, whose identity was hidden under a heavy coat and hat, watched Hotaru shut the door behind herself. If one were to look hard enough though a wicked smile would be noticeable.

"Target has finally been located. I'm sure of it this time," said the figure as it slowly disappeared into the darkness of the night.

**The Next Morning**

"This sucks!" yelled Yusuke.

Yusuke jammed his hands into his pants pockets and slumped over as he trudged past people. Kuwabara and him had decided that they would split up as well after school since they hadn't had any luck before. But now it seemed to be even worse for the Spirit Detective. While he was still able to sense demons on his own his senses weren't even close to Kuwabara's. Thanks to his angry demeanor people thankfully stirred clear of him. Before he knew it he had wandered over to an area that he doesn't visit much.

"Just great! Now I have to turn around and go all the way back!" Yusuke grumbled as he kicked an empty soda can.

As he started to turn around he spotted something across the street. It was an arcade that he had never been to before. Looking up a little more he read the name.

'Crown Game Center? Never heard of that one before.'

Before he realized it he was already crossing the street. He stopped in front and peered through the sliding glass doors. There were some games inside that he had never played before and a lump formed in his throat.

'Damn. This isn't the time to be playing games, but maybe I could just play a few…'

For safety he glanced around himself for any of the others. When he didn't see any sign of them he stepped inside. He was greeted by the sound of video game music and other customers talking to each other. Digging into his pocket his was glad that he had brought some money with him today and headed over to a machine. Before he knew it it seemed like an hour had passed.

"Oh? I've never seen you around here before. Did you just recently move in somewhere nearby?" said a voice from behind.

Yusuke turned around with a raised eyebrow. Behind him stood a guy with short blonde hair. After looking at his outfit Yusuke realized that he worked at the arcade.

"Not really. I was just wandering around a found this place. But I should probably…" Yusuke was unable to finish his sentence as he was interrupted by another voice.

"Hi Motoki!"

The two turned to see a group of girls heading their way. Yusuke looked at each of them as they got closer. From what he could tell the one in front had been the one to call out the guys name. She had long blonde hair done in two pigtails with balls of her hair at the start of each. There was another one with long blonde hair that was left down but had a big red bow in it. The third was a brunette with her hair held up in a ponytail and the last one had short blue hair. Once they stopped in front of them it seemed like they took notice of him.

"Hey Motoki. Who's the new guy?" brunette asked.

"Hi girls. I actually just started talking to him. He's new to this arcade," Motoki explained.

"Oh really? So what's you're name cutey?" the blonde with the red bow asked.

"The name's Yusuke."

After he introduced himself the others did the same. Yusuke knew that he couldn't stay for too much longer and after he talked to them for a few minutes he tried to leave. As he was about to say that he had to get going he heard a loud beeping noise.

"Looks like I gotta get going. I'll talk to you girls later," Yusuke yelled over his shoulder as he ran out of the arcade.

"Well that was sudden," Makoto said.

It took Yusuke about twenty minutes to reach where Kuwabara was. Once there he found Kuwabara kneeling over the demon that they had been searching for. Yusuke kneeled down next to him and stared at the beaten demon and saw that it was still alive and was just unconscious.

"Geez Kuwabara. You could have at least left a little for me to beat up."

"This guy was hardly even worth it Urameshi. Besides, there was no way that I could go easy on this guy! Not after the disgraceful things that he's done!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Ok ok. I get it. Did you at least get any information out of him," Yusuke asked.

"All he said was that they had found something that they were searching for. But he wouldn't tell me what. After that he just kept saying how we where all going to die," Kuwabara explained.

"You think if he was going to keep threatening us he would have at least been stronger then you."

"Yeah I guess… HEY!" Kuwabara exclaimed as Yusuke snickered.

**Elsewhere**

"I wonder if that spiky haired guy is still around?"

Chibiusa and Hotaru were walking home through the same park as yesterday. As they walked further into the park it seemed like the amount of people around them were decreasing. Before they knew it they couldn't see anyone else except for one person that was still a little ways away from them.

"That's weird," Hotaru said.

As they walked Hotaru and Chibiusa glanced around them. They didn't even hear any birds chirping. Sudden Hotaru bumped into something and stumbled back slightly. It was the person that they had seen earlier. Bowing her head slightly she apologized. When she didn't get an answer she looked back up at the person.

"Hotaru Tomoe?" he asked.

"How do you know my name?"

The man smiled down at her from under his hat.

"Found you."

**End Chapter 1**


End file.
